1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer having a hard disk loading/unloading mechanism and capable of performing a resume function, and more particularly to a portable computer that is free of inconvenience resulting from changes in the loaded condition of the hard disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various portable and battery-driven lap-top computers have been developed. A portable computer of this type should be smaller and lighter and have greater data storage, so that it may be more useful. To meet this demand, it has been proposed that a hard-disk pack be added to the computer to provide sufficient data storage. The hard-disk pack should be detachable from the computer so that the computer is light enough to carry. Such a computer should also be able to perform a so-called "resume function" so that the user can resume work on the computer that was done before turning off the power switch, merely by turning the power switch on again.
A portable computer capable of performing the resume function and having a hard disk loading/unloading mechanism, in order to meet all the demands described above, has several drawbacks.
If for example, the computer is set in the resume mode, and no hard-disk pack is set in the computer and the user first turns off the power switch, then sets a hard-disk pack in the computer, and finally turns on the power switch, the hard disk will not be accessible. Consequently, the user cannot perform the task he or she wants to do, such as executing an application program installed in the hard-disk pack.
If the user turns off the power switch, removes the hard-disk pack from the computer, and turns on the power switch, the hard disk will not be accessible. Consequently, it is impossible to activate the operating system (OS) program stored in the hard disk.